


JAE KIM'S GAMES

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sexual provocation, They have fun, challenge, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: When Jacob's sister makes a stupid bet to  motivate him during the chore of washing dishes imposed by Pitts, she has no idea what she's getting into. Indeed, Jae is a particularly cunning boy, with much naughtier aims than she imagined.Will she live up to the stakes?
Relationships: Jae Kim (Hogwarts Mystery)/Original Female Character(s), Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	JAE KIM'S GAMES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I had a sudden urge to put some more Jae Kim in the fandom. So here I am with this light story that shouldn't be long.
> 
> English is not my first language. So, I apologise for mistakes that may remain. 😞  
> For huge faults, you can kindly point them out to me. It might help me not to do them anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer: Thanks to JK Rowling and Jam City for letting me play with their characters and their universe to offer you this reading for free.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it. 🤞

💋 - 🖤- 💋 - 🖤 -💋 

"I won!"

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Jae looks at Annie with a victorious smile. She sighs in defeat, glaring at the two unequal piles of cooking pots. Pitts, the house-elf in charge of the kitchen, has tasked them with cleaning up piles of filthy pots and pans. Faced with her partner's lack of enthusiasm and determined not to do all the work alone, she made a simple bet: Who would wash the most pots? Annie or Jae?

The pleasure of a victory alone was not enough to motivate him, so he decided on a stake to match the effort of doing their chore. The next service required of the smuggler would be free if Annie wins. And a kiss from the witch would be the prize in case of Jae's victory. 

Once her surprise and blush faded, Annie accepted the terms of the bet, certain that she would win against this "less is more" advocate.  
Big mistake. The witch underestimated his opponent's efficiency or his motivation. Probably both.

The teenager leans her buttocks against the sink and crosses her arms over her chest with a sulky look. Everything about Gryffindor's attitude challenges her to keep her word. The boy has a certain charm with his jet-black hair, his fair skin, his almond-shaped eyes shining with intelligence and his high cheekbones. As for his body, Annie imagines him to be slender but toned, just like his hands, which he takes great care of. Among her friends, he is probably the one with the most unique personality. At once personable and secretive, Annie knows little about his personal life. 

Where does he come from? What do his parents do? Where does he live? Why is he so desperate for money that he enters the dangerous smuggling business at such a young age? All unanswered questions. She is not sure of his origins, which she assumes are Korean. Her other friends all eventually open up to her, including the taciturn Talbott, but not Jae. Guessing that there's no point in trying to draw him out, Annie has never asked him any questions. All she knows about him is therefore the result of her observations and what he has agreed to reveal spontaneously, such as his passion for cooking.

Without his aura of mystery, Jae Kim would not be quite Jae Kim and Annie appreciates him for the complexity of his personality. She even finds him attractive. 

But now the Gryffindor is far too proud of his triumph. This exasperates Annie, who approaches the teenager to get it over with as quickly as possible. He moistens his lips in anticipation of his reward. She smiles sardonically before placing a kiss on his cheek, so close to his mouth that he only has to turn his head slightly to meet her lips, which he does not. 

She pulls away to see the disappointment painted on Jae's face. 

"It was supposed to be a real kiss!" 

He makes a pout she's never seen from him before. 

"You chickened out," he concludes with a hint of provocation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologizes with a falsely innocent look. "The downside of not being specific is that it leaves room for all sorts of interpretations! Even you can't deny that I've kept my word."

Jae's eyes sparkle with amusement, he hasn't capitulated yet. 

"Say... Don't you have a jealous boyfriend hanging around?" he asks warily. 

"You know I'm not dating anyone right now ! "

It's been a while since her relationship with Barnaby ended for a reason many wouldn't understand: the Slytherin is too nice. Over time, the unfortunate impression of abusing his complacent temperament and simple-mindedness seemed intolerable to the witch. So she broke it off. To enjoy the challenge, Annie needs someone to stand up to her, to stimulate her, including sexually. She needs a boy who can take the lead and express his expectations. The opposite of Barnaby who, in his excessive generosity, completely erases himself in the name of the pleasure he wants to offer. 

"Perfect!" comments Jae.

Braced against the sink, Annie shudders as he comes dangerously close. Her hands grip the edge of the sink as she leans back. Jae is so close that she feels his warmth envelop her as his scent disturbs her senses. Fire rises to her cheeks and her heart races. Her body is a traitor! 

Aware of the turmoil he is causing, Jae flashes a sly smile. She looks up at him. This is even worse. 

"I was wrong to think you were smart enough to understand what I wanted..."

Annie's body shakes. Jae's going to kiss her, Jae's going to kiss her, Jae's going to kiss her. Fuck, Jae's going to kiss her... after indirectly calling her an idiot!" she thinks with a sudden urge to hold him violently by the balls. Literally. 

"But since you're forcing me to, I'll show you what you need to understand when a guy asks for a kiss." 

The witch doesn't have time to protest as Jae wraps an arm around her waist to pull her to him. Their bodies stick together as he brings his mouth to Annie's. He starts with a gentle touch and then becomes more insistent. Forgetting all thoughts of rebellion, the witch responds to his kiss and half-opens her lips when Jae's tongue caresses them. They savour each other, their tongues curling and playing together. Jae tastes the sweetness of honey, like a treat. Potential addiction.

Annie is carried away by the sensations offered by this delicious mouth and warm body pressed against hers. One hand slides through the black hair and the other clutches the boy's yellow sweater. A moan escapes from her. And as if waiting for that signal to stop kissing her, Jae pulls away from her. 

"See? That's what I meant!" he says with satisfaction. 

The pink on Jae's cheekbones answers the crimson of Annie's cheeks. Their breathing is heavy. With a light finger, he traces the outline of her jaw. 

"Now, give me my reward!"

Annie isn't sure she heard him correctly. Her eyebrows furrow.

"Excuse me, but... Can you repeat that?" she stammers. 

"Give me my reward! I've waited long enough, it seems..."

"But you just took it!"

"No, I only showed you what I expected of you."

"What's the difference? You got your kiss, didn't you?"

"The difference is that it's YOUR token! So YOU have to give it to me!" he explains, pressing his index finger to her breastbone with each syllable.

Annie's eyes narrow. Jae tricked her ! The witch was wrong to think she was more cunning than him. By playing with words, the Gryffindor found a way to get kissed twice. Then she whined, mentally unrolling the thread of their conversation from the beginning. He never seemed to be caught off guard. Does that mean he anticipated that she wouldn't kiss him on the lips in the first place? This would explain why he stayed perfectly still when she kissed him on the cheek...

A soft laugh escapes from her. Annie may not like defeat, but she's not a bad loser. Besides, kissing Jae is far from unpleasant. 

She slips her hands around his neck and brings her mouth to his. He waits for her tongue to ask to enter before opening her lips. This kiss is more intense than the last one, more demanding too. Just when the teenager thinks it has gone on long enough to consider her word honoured, Jae holds her tighter and deepens the kiss. Pressed against him, Annie feels his excitement against her. A wave of warmth bathes her and desire overtakes her. 

She needs more than a kiss. She needs to explore his body, to see it tense under the warmth of her caresses and to feel herself literally melting under his tongue...

Breathless and heart-pounding, Annie pulls away from Jae's lips. Then she gently pushes him away to regain some breathing space. The witch admonishes herself to calm. 

"The award has been given," she declares in a more composed voice than she thought herself capable of.

He nods with a smile.

"That's more than I asked for! A kiss like that demands an appropriate response!"

Fire rises to her cheeks. She shoves him out of the way with a shoulder tap.

"Don't push your luck, Jae!" she growls as she pulls away, pursued by a merry laugh, but devoid of any mockery.

💋 - 🖤- 💋 - 🖤 -💋 

"Annie, are you coming to play exploding snap with us to pass the time?" asks Charlie, a boy with red hair and a kind face studded with freckles.

Binns has fallen asleep on his History of Magic lesson again and the class is in total autonomy. Basically, everyone does what they want. Annie interrupts her discussion with Penny to observe the other players at the table. Besides Charlie, there's Ben, the former wimp who's become bolder than an Auror, another Gryffindor with an unknown name despite years of teaching him the levitation spell, and finally, Jae. 

A few days have passed since the bet that Annie and Jae have not spoken of. This does not mean that the boy is out of the teenager's thoughts. On the contrary, he has invaded her to the point that she dreamt about him last night, her mind imagining the craziness that might have happened if she had stayed in the kitchen after kissing him. The eroticism of the scene made the blood boil in her veins, forcing Annie to masturbate in the middle of the night to relieve her arousal and return to sleep. 

"Of course, Charlie!"

Jae looks happy to see her sitting in the last free chair around the round table where all the cards are turned over. 

"If everyone is ready, we can start," Charlie announces. 

"Nah, wait," the smuggler says quickly before staring at the witch. "Annie, this is the perfect opportunity for a rematch, don't you think?"

"A rematch?" she repeats with a hiccup of surprise.

"Yes, I imagine that sitting on a defeat can't be very pleasant for you and any victor must be a great prince in granting a rematch!" 

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness, for your generosity despite my impudence in not bowing to you," she replied with mocking theatricality. 

"If you were to make the bows befitting my rank, you would be obliged to let me win! That's how kings have always done it, isn't it?" he said with a wink. "So, rematch or are you chickening out?"

"You, do you have an idea in the back of your head? What's at stake?"

"Accept the challenge if you want to know!"

She crosses her arms over her chest. If Jae thinks she's going to give in to his provocations, he doesn't know the difference between his arse and his elbow !

"Stop talking so much! She agrees, tell her the stakes of your bet so we can finally get started!" Orders Charlie, waving his wand impatiently. 

Annie chokes in horror with a sudden urge to curse the redhead and his descendants for a dozen generations. 

"A bath!" announces Jae, before Annie can deny Charlie's acceptance of her.

"A bath?" exclaim Charlie, Ben and Annie in chorus. 

"A bath in the Prefects' bathroom," the teenager clarifies. 

The eyes that lock onto Annie's are full of innuendo. They express the two words he keeps silent. 

_With you._

Oh, fuck, he wants to take a bath with her!

"No need to bet on that, if you want to go, I can open the door for you," Charlie offers kindly. 

"That's right if you want to go, why don't you ask Charlie?" asked Annie with a naivety belied by the glint of mischief in her eyes. 

Jae looked sly, almost threatening. "Actually, I'd much rather go with ..."

"The joy of having won this privilege! I understand !" Annie finished hastily in a voice sharpened by panic. 

The hands slamming violently on the table startle the cards laid out on it. The witch makes big eyes at the smuggler.

"Glad to see we understand each other so well!" sneers Jae. 

Charlie's suspicious gaze goes from one to the other, unsure of what is going on between his two friends. He probes Ben and Leviosa Boy, as puzzled as he is. Then Charlie Weasley shrugs. 

"So, let's play !"

💋 - 🖤- 💋 - 🖤 -💋 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jae get his bath with Annie ?  
> I like the idea of a facetious Jae, who manages to get the best out of every situation. 
> 
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you have a love letter or a request for stoning in 12 copies? Comments (or ❤️) are made for that!  
> Thank you ! 😊


End file.
